Far From Innocent
by kc creation
Summary: It was what he deserved, for spying on people the way he did, and it was what Kyo deserved, for keeping his door unlocked. kyoxharu


**Far From Innocent**

He was lost, even though Shigure's house wasn't nearly as spacious as the Main Estates that he knew so well. Yuki and Tohru would surely be wondering where he was, if they weren't distracted by each other, too engrossed in flirting to even realize that the ox had been gone for fifteen minutes trying to find the bathroom. Honestly, he didn't mind being lost this time, because it gave him an excuse to look for the hot tempered Kyo, who had managed to skip dinner after spotting Haru at the table, and exclaiming that he didn't have time for his bullshit.

Lately, the cat had been like that, going to great lengths to avoid him. Haru sighed to himself, wondering if it had anything to do with his declaration of liking toward the feline the week before, but realizing that there couldn't possibly be any other reason.

_"I think about you a lot."_

_He had spoken, smiling sheepishly at the wide-eyed Kyo, and shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"Sometimes I imagine what it would be like to hold your hand, to kiss you.."_

_He had felt his cheeks grow warmer, and he turned his head to the sky to avoid looking at the flabbergasted cat._

_"..and sometimes, my thoughts of you are far from innocent."_

Obviously, he'd gotten his ass kicked, and he couldn't say he blamed the poor teen. He felt like such an ass. Kyo was so easily embarrassed when it came to relationships, and it must have scared the living hell out of him to hear the ox say such vulgar things. The orange haired boy was clearly a virgin, he mused. He wondered if the teen had even ever mastur-

A strangled moan erupted from a room to his far left, and his eyes widened, noticing that his thinking wasn't the only thing that was hard. He berated himself silently for getting so excited over a little thing like Kyo pleasuring himself, but after yet another muffled cry called from whomever's room it was, Haru couldn't help but investigate.

He pressed his ear against the wood, holding his breath as the sound of deep breathing could be heard behind it. He backed away, feeling just a little too brave, and gripped the doorknob tightly in his left hand. His right pushed lightly on the door, and he noticed with great satisfaction that it opened without a sound. He spared no time before he peered through the small opening he had made.

Strangely, he recognized Kyo's room before he even spotted the boy, but when his eyes settled on him, all rational thought was gone. He just stared. The cat-cursed sat on his futon, back partially toward the ox. However, from where he hid, Haru could see everything he needed to. Kyo's eyes were closed, lips parted, head tilted forward slightly. A light blush colored his tanned cheeks, as his shoulders twitched every so often.

..and his hands, oh God, his hands. His left was squeezing the corner of his blanket in a death-grip, while his right stroked his flushed manhood clumsily. His palm worked the shaft, as his long fingers lightly brushed the head, precum shining in the afternoon light that poured through the windows. His shoulders jerked briefly, and he bit his lip as another moan attempted to escape him.

Haru stared at the scene in awe, not quite aware of his own hands rubbing his throbbing erection through tight leather pants. Was he dreaming? This couldn't possibly be happening, could it? Regardless, Kyo's shoulders gave another jerk, his blush growing and brows furrowing in concentration, and the ox decided that he must have been nearing orgasm.

No sooner did he think it, the orange haired teen began pumping harder at his need, mouthing something that Haru couldn't quite catch. Every part of the cat was tense, anticipating the release that he was nearing very quickly. Even the ox, rubbing his member that pulsed painfully inside its bindings, felt himself drawing close to his ending. Just the sight of the blushing, moaning creature before him was enough to get him off, he was sure, and he was so preoccupied with the complete ordeal, that when the cat began to orgasm, he almost didn't recognize that the boy was indeed moaning his name.

"H-Haruuu.. t-touch me, pleasee..!"

Was mumbled through swolen, pink tinted lips, as the orange haired one's seed spilled over his fingers, onto the boxers that hung around his knees, and the cargo pants that pooled around his ankles. He shook from the power of his finish, shoulders hunched, eyes closed gently. He sighed almost sadly, rubbing out the last of his sex, before-

The door creaked. Very loudly.

For the first time in his life, Haru was completely terrified, barely able to move as the cat's eyes snapped open, staring up at him in utter horror as he tried desperately to cover himself. He snatched the blanket from behind him, making sure to hide everything, before screeching as loudly as he could muster at the black and white haired boy.

"Get out, you fucking pervert!"

He looked completely humiliated, and Haru almost considered leaving, before he realized that if he didn't confront the cat now, he would most likely never want to see him again. He stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him. Kyo demanded loudly, once again, that he leave, but he ignored it.

"Why did you reject me, if you felt this way?"

He asked quietly, kneeling down to Kyo's level, who still sat nervously a few feet away.

"Felt what way, you stupid cow?! What are you doing here anyway, didn't you hear me tell you to leave?!"

The cat bristled, the blush never leaving his face, and it took Haru a moment to realize how horrible the orange haired boy must have felt at that moment. He probably thought the ox was messing with him when he confessed his feelings, and when he let himself give into his fantasies, the object of said fantasies was witness to the entire thing.

"You didn't listen to _me_, why should I listen to _you_?"

He spoke jokingly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I.. Fuck off, pervert! Get out of my room before I beat you senseless!"

The smile didn't leave Haru's features, and he couldn'tt help but chuckle at the cat's words.

"You might want to pull your pants up first."

Kyo was now redder then ever, hanging his head in shame, and clenching his fingers in the blanket that still hung over himself and the evidence of his orgasm. The fingers of his right hand, Haru noticed with interested arousal, were still slightly slick with cum, and he wondered if the cat-cursed even noticed.

"Why do you..?!"

The older boy spoke suddenly, and Haru jumped slightly, hoping for some reason that he was not caught staring at Kyo's hands. His next words were much quieter than before, and the ox could tell how strange he felt talking about matters such as sex and relationships.

"Why do you do this to me?.. I mean, you act so casual about thinking of me.. While I--I can't ever get you out of my head! You fucking bother me, you stupid cow! Stay out of my thoughts! I can't concentrate, dammit!"

While he was shocked, Haru still had to place a hand over his lips to hide his laughter. In his own offbeat way, Kyo had just admitted that he liked him. He felt a fluttering in his chest, wondering vaguely when everything the cat did started effecting him in such a strong way.

"So,"

He finally drew out, running a hand through his black and white hair.

"If I promise to get out of your thoughts, will you promise to let me into your heart?"

Kyo blushed, turning his head away, and nodding slowly. Haru grinned, moving closer to the flushed teen, and turning the cat's face toward him. He could feel the older boy's hot breath as they drew closer, before Kyo stopped suddenly, pulling away.

"Lemme pull up my pants."

He spoke, embarrassed. Haru smirked.

"Aw, but Kyo, I prefer them around your ankles."

He earned a rather painful punch in the arm, but in the end, he got his kiss.

He didn't even realize that Yuki and Tohru never came looking for him.

**fin.**

--

I stayed with my dad at the beginning of this week, and my sister made a very realistic penis out of Floam and Flarp (floam is like a Styrofoam-type goo that you can mold into whatever shape you want, and Flarp is a slime that makes fart noises when you squeeze it). Disgustingly enough, it felt like the real deal as well. (it grossed me out so much.) Anywho, to make matters.. weirder, we also had Vodka, and not being able to hold my alcohol, I ended up having the strangest kyoxharu based dreams.

I just wish I had better sources for inspiration, but I guess beggars can't be choosers, eh?

Crystaline-Crimson suggested awhile back that I challenge myself, but I'm not quite sure this is what she had in mind.


End file.
